


deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion

by louislovesharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Sibling Banter, all the same with me lmao, manicures, one tiny mention of jay, really just mpreg and fluff because im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: A very pregnant Harry goes out for manicures with Gemma and returns home to his loves.





	deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scagnetism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scagnetism/gifts).



> hiii! this lil ficlet was written for alyssa who asked for fluffy mpreg ft gemma, manicures, and cuddles. of course i had to write it for my fav mpreg author! i hope you all enjoy! title is from 'your love' by little mix :)

It was a peaceful, lovely morning when Harry woke up one Saturday in November. Which was a strange sentence, for Saturday mornings were never this eerily quiet. Rubbing his eyes, he placed his hands on his lower back, where he experienced pains the most during his pregnancies, and stretched. 

Suddenly, he realized that there was not a warm human plastered to his back this morning, breathing hotly on his neck or softly rubbing his quite large eight-month baby bump. He sat up slowly, placing a hand on said bump and giving it a loving pat. Their baby girl was still asleep. She was a little night owl, though, always staying up until the latest hours and kicking away whilst Harry tried and yearned to sleep. She was a little bugger like Louis already. 

Looking to his right, he found that sure enough there was no sleeping Louis, but instead only sleep rumpled sheets and a note on the pillow. He instantly recognized the sloppily endearing scrawl that was Louis'.

Baby,

Good morning, beautiful. I took Lennon out to the park, and after that we're going to meet Lottie and go see a movie. She'll be proper worn out by the time we get home, which means I'll get to spoil you to death. Be prepared to be wooed, my love. Have fun with Gems, I can't wait to see you later. You looked so gorgeous when you were sleeping, it took Lennon physically dragging me out of bed to leave you. I love you and our baby girls so much, H.

Yours,  
Lou xxxx

Harry grinned at the sappy note, a little tradition that Louis had started years prior, leaving a love note when they were apart. Now, they both did it, even if it was just a mere day without seeing each other. Tears prickled Harry's eyes, his hormones definitely going haywire over the sweet gesture.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he detached his phone from the charger and opened his message chain to Louis. Unsurprisingly, he had already sent a few random texts and pictures of their four-year-old daughter, Lennon. Her long caramel hair flew behind her as she ran around at the park, dimples out and large blue eyes wide as she went down the slide. A short video showed her sat on a swing, tongue poking out in concentration as she pumped her little legs as hard as she could. She was small but mighty. 

Louis was filming her from the front, gasping every time she swung forward, legs kicked out as if he was going to get hit. Her laughs were loud and hearty, her cheeks ruddy from the wind and constant running around. At one point, Louis had asked her why she was swinging so high, surely her legs were getting tired and jokingly asked her to stay on the ground in one piece.

Sweet and innocent Lennon had replied, "But I wanna be high in the sky like my Nana Jay!" Harry's heart ached at that, but melted after looking at the next picture, which was a selfie Louis had managed to take after wrangling her away from the monkey bars. She was sitting in his lap, giving a thumbs up and looking so strikingly similar to Louis that his breath was taken away. The caption said, love you Daddy and Sissy xx with a bunch of emojis probably picked out by Lennon, no doubt. Two loves of his life, both happy and healthy. Next month his third love would join the world and he unconsciously placed a hand on his belly at the thought. He felt a small kick and grinned. He hoped she felt the unconditional love he had for her already.

He sent back a video of him blowing a kiss and sending his love, and then lowered the camera to his stomach, gently rubbing it to try and coax their little one awake for her Papa. That was another thing Harry had started doing, back when he was pregnant with Lennon and Louis had to go away somewhere for work, usually to LA or New York City. He would film his belly, hoping to catch their little girl wiggling around in there. Louis always said if he couldn't be there in person to love on her and feel her squirming in Harry's belly, he wanted to be able to at least watch it. So, Harry had continued to do it, at random times but especially when Louis was away and missing them. 

Harry started singing "You Are My Sunshine," as he found that she loved listening to his voice, and whenever he sang she would immediately react. Harry grinned when he felt the small kicks, and finished the song softly. 

"Good morning, baby girl. How'd you sleep last night? Thank you for being so kind to Daddy and letting him rest. You're a sweetheart, aren't you?"

Harry was content to let her kick around all day. Most pregnant people he's known throughout his life would grow tired of it, but Harry truly adored everything that came with his pregnancies. Even giving birth delighted him (to which he'd been called a lunatic many times for). Harry hummed and moved the camera back up to show his face.

"She's kickin' around a lot, babe. I bet she misses you, though."

He panned the camera back down to his still moving belly.

"You miss your Papa, don't you love? He's so good to us, isn't he? He gives us lots of love and cuddles and kisses. He loves you so much already, don't you forget it."

A resounding kick with mighty force made him giggle profusely.

"Alright Lou, she definitely knows. I love you, too. And I miss you and L. Have fun today." With one last kiss, he stopped recording and sent the video.

He also found that Gemma had texted him, telling him she'd be picking him up at eleven. When he didn't respond to that text, she had told him to "get his skinny arse out of bed." Harry resented that, his arse was not so skinny anymore after all the squats and yoga he's indulged in, not even mentioning that pregnancy did wonders for his body, making it more voluptuous and sexy than ever before.

Grumbling to himself, he sent a text back quickly and begrudgingly left the comforting cocoon of the bed. Pulling his recently long again hair into a bun, he waddled into the bathroom to start his daily routine, which included washing his face and moisturizing, rubbing lotion all over his body.

Getting dressed was the hard part. Months ago, Harry had had to give up wearing boots because his feet were too swollen and they made the balls of his feet ache. Forlornly, he now had to wear flat shoes every day. He wasn't complaining per se, he would do anything to stay healthy and safe for his baby, but he desperately missed his boots and tight skinny jeans and pretty, patterned tops that were now residing in the back of his closet. 

Pulling on a pair of maternity jeans that were stretchy, his Randy's Donuts hoodie that had surely seen better days, and a pair of trainers, he was ready to go. Gemma was always punctual and detested being late for anything. Grabbing his phone from where he left it on the nightstand, he carefully retreated to the kitchen.

It was quarter 'til eleven, and Harry patted himself on the back for having spare time. He reached for a piece of whole grain bread in the bread bin and popped it in the toaster, putting a kettle on the hob for his morning cup of peppermint tea.

Humming to himself, he felt a feeling of pure bliss wash over himself. He felt his baby kicking away from where she was nestled safely inside of him. He couldn't help but giggle as he felt the incessant kicks coming from his little wiggly bean.

"What are you doing in there, miss?" Harry teased as he reciprocated by placing his hand on top of his bump, feeling the kicks being directed at his hand.

"You're such a silly little girl, aren't you, baby? I can't wait to meet you. In a few more weeks, we finally will. I'm so excited darling. But for the time being you're stuck with me."

A swift kick signified her response, and Harry wondered if his daughter was saying I can't wait to meet you either, Daddy; or Great, another month stuck in here. Either way, Harry found it endearing and couldn't be more in love with this little blessing already. 

He was just finishing up his makeshift breakfast when Gemma burst in, loud and energetic. As always, he thought amusedly.

"Hello, hello baby bro! How are we today? You don't look peaky or miserable so I take it that all is well," she said as she moved across the room to meet him in a flurry.

Harry pouted. "Thanks, I guess? I actually do feel great. We both do. Little one in here is being a gem and letting Daddy relax for once. Also, that subliminal insult was received. Cheers, mate. You grow a human for nine months and then tell me it's a cake walk." Harry scowled and Gemma promptly chortled.

"Oh H, don't seriously tell me you couldn't detect my sarcasm in that? Just taking the piss, babe. Pregnancy hormones, sheesh."

Harry rolled his eyes and took a bite of toast. "Course I'm able to tell when you're being a snarky twat. Although, that's most of the time it seems."

Gemma swatted his arm and clucked her tongue. "Bite your tongue, Mister. You're clearly just as sassy as I am. Are you ready to go be pampered?"

Harry smiled and finished up his toast, washing it down with his tea. "Absolutely. Let me just go grab my coat and we can go."

Harry walked to the parlour and grabbed his favorite Burberry coat. They had custom made one for him in a maternity size and Louis had surprised him with it when Harry was upset that he couldn't fit into his anymore. Needless to say, Harry cried. He stopped to look at a picture hanging on the wall of their little family. Lennon had only been a few days old, and she looked absolutely tiny in Harry's arms. Louis was wrapped around the two of them and smiling so wide his eyes were sparkling. He couldn't take his eyes off of them that whole day, Harry remembered. He felt so lucky to have such a loving, amazing husband.

Gemma entered the room carrying his tea in a travel cup and his phone. "Here, you forgot this," she said as she tossed him the phone. Harry luckily caught it, prizing himself for his hand-eye coordination. "Also, you two lovebirds are downright sickening. Tone it down like ten notches, will ya?"

Harry stuck his tongue out but accepted the proffered phone and saw that Louis had sent a selfie. Harry gazed lovingly at it for a few seconds before he cleared his throat and made his way to the door. "Ready?"

Gemma grinned and grabbed his arm to lead him out to her car. "Alright, so lunch first, or manicures?"

"Let's do manicures first. I've been waiting days to get them done, they look pretty shitty at the mo’.”

Gemma nodded and looked at her own nails. “Totally agree with you there, H. I actually found the cutest little place the other day when I was out shopping. It’s super quaint and quirky and looks right up your alley. We can go grab lunch after, your pick.”

Harry grinned and cradled his belly. “Sounds lovely, Gems. Thank you so much for planning this. It’ll be nice to get out for a bit and spend time with you. It’s been ages, hasn’t it?”

Gemma nodded as she helped Harry climb into the passenger seat. “Far too long without seeing your gorgeous face. Who knew you’d be so busy when you’re eight months pregnant?” she giggled.

Harry laughed along with her. “Louis and Lennon are high energy and maintenance 24/7. I think Lenny knows that the baby is coming really soon, though. She’s been so sweet lately, always wanting to help me and practically glued to my side. It’s precious. The other day, she said “Daddy, you needa sit down and relax right now immediately. That’s an order.” She had the cutest little pout and was being totally serious. I melted.”

Gemma cooed. Her and Lennon had always had a super close bond. Lennon affectionately called her Auntie Gemmie and more than looked forward to their monthly girls’ sleepover. “She’s a doll, innit? It amazes me how much she’s like you but also so much like Lou. I can’t wait to see how Little Bean turns out.”

Harry beamed and automatically placed both hands on his active belly. “You and me both, sis. We’re so anxious for her to come out already. This next month is going to be bloody eternal.”

Laughing, Gemma agreed and turned to pull into the car park for the nail salon. She was right, it did look very small and cosy, yet eclectic and not too busy by the looks of it.

“I swear, your love for babies is more than anyone I’ve ever met before,” she said jokingly as she parked. “All you have to do is bat those lashes and say you miss having a baby to hold and Louis will knock you up immediately, no questions asked.”

Harry flushed and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I mean, you’re not entirely wrong. But we both want a large family, so it works out anyway. A whole footie team of kids, remember?” He laughed as he opened the car door and carefully maneuvered his way out.

“You say that jokingly, and yet I’m absolutely certain that you’re not joking in the slightest. How many kids are we seriously talking about here,” she questioned as she took his arm once again and they strolled towards the entrance.

“Um, well we’ve talked about at least five. Maybe six, because I don’t really want it to be an odd number. Louis is more than happy with as many as I want. He’s loved having a huge family and wants our kids to be able to grow up having a bunch of siblings and close relationships.” Harry shrugged. “So, we’ll see, I suppose. ‘m not going to lie though, I totally want twins. I may be upset if it doesn’t happen next time around.”

Gemma groaned and rolled her eyes. “You will never hear me saying those words out of my mouth, Harry Tomlinson. I promise you that. I seriously underestimated your weirdness until now.”

Harry stopped to punch Gemma in the arm. “That’s enough out of you. I can only take so much of you in one day, and it hasn’t even been an hour yet.”

Cackling, Gemma grabbed the door and held it open for him. “My sincerest apology, Princess Harry.”

Harry sent her a glare before walking into the salon and smiling at the woman sitting at the front desk, her hair dyed a shocking shade of blue. “Hello,” he greeted her politely. “My sister and I have an appointment for Tomlinson and Styles?”

The woman smiled kindly and stood up. “Of course, follow me.”

They followed her to the back of the room where there were plush chairs. Decorations adorned the walls that were painted vibrant colors. Harry instantly fell in love and felt more than grateful when the lady, Zoe her name was, told them to take a seat and make themselves feel comfortable.

“Oh, my god,” Harry moaned as he sank into the chair. “This is delightful. Gems, isn’t this heavenly?” 

Gemma nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. “Could probably fall asleep at any second, to be honest.”

Zoe laughed. “They can actually give you a massage, if you’d like?”

“Fuck, yes. Please. Shit, sorry for the language. But getting a massage is what every eight months pregnant man wants to hear.”

“Of course. You look gorgeous, by the way. You’re absolutely radiant. Sorry, that may sound really weird. But I’ve been a huge fan of yours forever.”

Harry grinned at the compliment. “No, no, that’s totally sweet of you to say. Thank you very much. Appreciate it.”

“No problem at all. I’ll turn those chairs on for you both, and then Lizzie will be over to help you shortly.” Smiling, she pressed the button to activate the chairs, and quickly left to return to the front of the room.

Gemma turned to look at Harry who was already in pure heaven, his eyes closed and head thrown back, hands gently rubbing his belly as he was getting massaged. Sneakily, Gemma pulled out her phone to record him.

“Gemma, this feels so fucking good. Forget the manicure, can we just sit here for like an hour? The whole day maybe? I don’t think I’ll be able to get up.”

“Doesn’t Louis ever give you a massage at home?” She questioned innocently.

“Occasionally. He’d do it every night if he could, I think; but I stop him. I’m never doing that again, fuck. This is incredible.”

Chuckling, Gemma stopped recording and sent it to Louis. She knew he’d appreciate it. “Have you thought about what color you’re going to pick out today?”

Harry’s eyebrows pinched together in thought. “Mmm, how’s a light pink? Something really pastel and pretty.”

“That’d be gorgeous, H. I’m thinking a nice crimson red. Something really mysteriously sexy.”

Harry opened his eyes and turned to look at her. “What aren’t you telling me, Gem?”

Gemma blushed and fussed with her hair, a nervous habit of hers. “Well, I have a date tonight? We have mutual friends and Krystal decided to play matchmaker and set us up. He’s actually really hot though, H. And he seems very nice, from what Krystal has said and shown me.”

Harry gazed at her for a moment, before turning back in his seat and shutting his eyes again. “I don’t like him,” he said simply as he rested his hands on his bump.

Gemma scoffed. “You’ve never even met him, for Christ’s sake. And you say that about everyone I date.”

Harry shrugged. “So? I have good judgement. This guy is going to turn out to be a dick, I can feel it already.”

Rolling her eyes, Gemma leaned over to pinch his arm. “You’re unbelievable, you know that? How does Louis put up with you daily?”

Harry sighed and took her hand. “You know I just want you to be happy. You deserve the world, Gems; and as far as I’m concerned, there’s nobody in it good enough for you. But when you meet your soulmate you’ll just know and I’ll be ecstatic for you. ‘Til then, you’ll just have to deal with my judgement. That’s what brothers are for, anyway.”

“I’d expect that from an older brother, not a younger one. But, you’ve always seemed older than me somehow, haven’t you?”

“Wiser and cooler, aren’t I? Anyway, enough about this dodgy mystery man. Tell me all about this top-secret baby shower that I know you’re planning.”

Gemma raised her meticulously styled eyebrows. “What ever are you talking about, Harold? I know nothing about this. You’re pregnant?” She gasped. “Oh shit, I better tell Louis.”

“Ha, ha,” Harry deadpanned. “Gemmie, tell me! Pleaseeeee, you know I despise secrets.” Harry whined.

Gemma’s phone went off at that moment and promptly interrupted Harry’s badgering. “Well, look who it is. Speak of the devil,” she smirked as she opened the text from Louis.

God, if it’s one thing I’ve learned about you Styleses it’s that you’re all bloody teases. Tell him I miss him and he can expect lots of pampering and taking care of later ;) xxxx take care of my boy and our baby Gems and don’t tease him too much ha

“Is that Louis?” Harry asked suspiciously as he eyed his sister laughing at her phone screen. She shoved the phone in his face and he read it, feeling his face flush as he saw that Gemma had recorded him practically writhing and moaning in his chair from a massage, Goddamnit, and Louis’ response.

“So, looks like you’re for sure getting fucked later. You’re welcome,” Gemma grinned smugly from her seat as Harry shot daggers at her. 

“Well, that’s usually not an issue I have to worry about. But, I do find it quite strange that you’re laughing about it and not whinging about us getting a room or keeping our dicks in our pants.”

“Oh, trust me, H, I am totally internally retching and judging you both. I’ve walked in on you enough times to be mentally scarred for eternity which is why I’m able to laugh through the pain.”

“Don’t be jealous that I actually get some,” he muttered under his breath as he responded to Louis on her phone, sending a million x’s and kissy emojis, even throwing in a couple heart eyes and water drop emojis. He didn’t bother signing off that it was him, Louis would know. They had become entwined in every way, mind, body, and spirit.

At that moment, Lizzie the nail technician walked up and greeted them.

“Hello, hello lovelies! How are we today?”

Harry immediately admired her energy and aesthetic. She had tattoos covering both arms and some on her legs as well. She looked downright badass. 

“Hiii,” Harry drawled politely. “We’re doing fabulous today, thank you.”

“All three of you?” She questioningly joked.

Harry grinned and patted his bump where his daughter was currently squirming around.

“Yes, all good. ‘m Harry, and this is my sister Gemma.” He was confused as to why Gemma hadn’t said anything yet, but when he looked at her he knew why. She was clearly smitten with Lizzie, who was naturally beautiful and enticing.

Harry smirked and waved his hand in front of her face, dimples popping when she snapped out of her reverie and flushed a shade of red as dark as the color of nail varnish that she wanted.

“Oh, uh, sorry about that. I’m Gemma. My brother already said that. Nice to meet you.”

Lizzie smirked and shared a look with Harry while Gemma was slowly shrinking in her chair by the second.

“So, have you both decided which color you’d like? I can show you all of our options if you’d like.”

Harry shook his head and responded for the both of them. “That’s alright, I think we’ve already decided. I’d like a nice light pink, and Gems will have a crimson red. Much like the color her face is right now,” he added with a laugh.

Gemma gasped and whacked him in the arm, a common occurrence of today it seemed. Lizzie absolutely cackled. Harry shrugged coyly. 

“Please excuse my little shit of a brother,” Gemma huffed. “Whenever he’s pregnant he runs his fat mouth.”

“Heyyy, you love me and you know it.”

“Hardly.”

Lizzie giggled and excused herself to go get the nail varnishes.

As soon as she was a safe distance away, Gemma shot him a nasty glare. If Harry looked closely enough, he’d probably see steam coming out of her ears.

“What the fuck was that all about?!” she whisper-shouted.

“What? It’s clear you think she’s hot. Anyone with eyes in this room could see it,” Harry said matter of factly.

“And now I’d very much like to disappear or die. One after the other, actually. God, I can’t believe how bitchy you get when you’re this pregnant. Can we just leave?” She whined forlornly.

“Absolutely not! We haven’t even gotten our nails done yet. You’ll survive, won’t you?”

Gemma grumbled but sat back in her chair. As Lizzie came back with the varnishes, Harry’s phone rang from where it was stuffed in his pocket. Shifting and twisting in his seat quite impressively, he pulled it out with only minor struggle. He assumed it was Louis, and looking at the wallpaper that popped up as the phone rang was enough to make him smile.

He glanced up at Lizzie who was setting up. Gemma was pointedly ignoring her, looking away awkwardly. Harry smiled at her, and pointed to his phone. “Do you mind if I take this here? It’s my husband.”

Lizzie shook her head and smiled back. “Go right ahead. I can get started on your sister.”

“Thanks, love,” Harry replied, finally picking up the phone after it rang for the tenth time.

“Hello darling,” Louis greeted immediately as Harry answered.

“Hey, love. What’s up?”

“Not much. Just got back from the park. We stopped home for a mo’ to let out Cliff and get a snack. Miss you.”

Harry sighed. “I miss you, too. I bet you two are having so much fun today, yeah?”

Louis laughed. “Definitely. Not the same without my baby and our baby though. Len’s been bringing you up all day. ‘s so cute how much she loves you.”

Harry cooed. “Where is my baby now? I miss that little rascal.”

“Well, lucky for you she’s just finished her fruits and she’s washing up by herself. I can’t believe how grown up she is already. I’ll tell her you’re on the phone when she comes down. For now, we have some alone time.”

“Lou, please do not start. I know you, Louis Tomlinson, and I know that tone of voice.”

Louis chuckled and Harry could hear the smirk in his voice from miles away. “But baby, you got me so hot earlier. Just from watching you sit in a massage chair.”

“Yeah?” Harry giggled, glancing quickly to his left to make sure nobody was eavesdropping. He was surprised to see Gemma and Lizzie deep in conversation.

“Mhm. You’re so beautiful, Haz. Wanna touch you all over, make you feel amazing always. My boy deserves that, doesn’t he?”

Harry inhaled and coughed. “Yeah,” he barely breathed.

“I can’t wait until later, baby. Gonna get you all nice and loose, kiss every inch of you, and give it…”

“PAPA! PAPA! IS THAT DADDY?!”

Harry laughed while Louis simultaneously groaned. “Yes darling, it is. Would you like to speak to him? He misses you so much, he said.”

“YES! Let me speak to my Daddy right now, please,” Lennon demanded.

“Hey, we need to use our manners, baby girl. Being nice is nice, remember?”

“Sorry, Pa. May I please speak to Daddy?”

“Good girl. You may.’

Harry heard a loud squeal and equally loud babbling as soon as Lennon took the phone from Louis. “Daddy! Daddy! Hi hi hi! Papa said I have to use manners, which means use my nice talking voice and be a good girl but I miss you and I’m excited to hear your voice!”

Harry grinned just at hearing his little girl’s voice. Even though it hadn’t even been a full day without her, his days were never as bright when she wasn’t in it. He would do anything to hear her be so joyful always.

“Did you know what, Lennon Blue, I miss you too. How are you today, my love?”

“Daddy, you rhymed! I am very awesome, thanks. We get to do lotsa fun things today, but it would be more fun if you were here I think. When you comin’ home?”

“Soon, Lenny. I’m getting my nails painted with Auntie Gemmie, remember?”

“Oh yeah! My nails feel lonely, though. They wanna be pretty like yours, too!”

Harry chuckled and felt his heart grow larger in his chest. “What about later I do yours for you, lovely? We can match and everything. How does that sound?”

Lennon shrieked and Harry heard Louis gently scolding her in the background, reminding her to use her nice indoor voice. When she spoke again, she was doing exactly that. She was an incredible mix between him and Louis, he thought.

“Yes please Daddy! Now I gotta go see the movie. Love you always never forget!”

“Love you always never forget, sweetheart.”

She smacked a kiss into the receiver before Louis retrieved the phone from her not so cautious hands (she had dropped and smashed their phones many times in only four short years). 

“Well, that was terribly endearing to listen to. She’s off running around like a madwoman and picking out the varnish already, I think.”

“Well, I’ll probably be home not long after you. We’re going out for lunch after we finish up here and then heading home. Maybe try and put her down once you get back? I’m sure she’ll be knackered.”

“Oh, is that the real reason you want her to go down? Pray tell, young Harold.”

Harry snorted and realized he was in public and promptly felt his ears go red. “Shut it. I want some relaxing alone time with my gorgeous husband after far too long of being apart. Is there a problem?”

“Mm, absolutely not, baby. My little minx. I can’t wait to see you, doll. Be safe, okay? Come back to me in one piece.”

Harry smiled softly at how sweetly protective Louis was. “Always, Lou. See you.”

As he hung up, he caught both girls staring at him, clearly having heard bits of his conversation. Gemma was looking at him with a slight look of disgust as she always did when Louis and he were overly fond. Lizzie had a soft smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes at the clear love they had for each other.

Harry cleared his throat and stuffed his phone back away. “So, are we ready for the first coat?”

 

“Bye, Gems. Thank you again for today! It was so great to spend time with you. We need to do it more often.”

“Whenever you want, baby bro. You sure you don’t need help getting up there?’

“Gems, I’m pregnant. That doesn’t mean I’m incapable of walking to my front door.”

“Mhm. I can see right through you, Harry Edward. You just want to go in there and have some hot sex with your hubby. Horny motherfuckers.”

“I resent that. Love you!”

With that, Harry left the warm comfort of the car to be greeted by the best warm comfort that he knew – Louis. He had only just opened the door to the house when he was met with darkness. All the lights were off downstairs, save for some of Harry’s candles that he bought in bulk for any and every occasion.

“Lou?” Harry was met with silence, but his phone pinged in his pocket. Shrugging off his coat and toeing off his trainers, he grappled for his phone in the vastness of his pocket. Finally, he pulled it out and opened Louis’ text.

Shh, she’s sleeping. Out like a light, she was. Come upstairs and be quiet. I have plans for us ;)xxx See you very soon my rose xxx

Softly and as light-footed as he could manage, Harry strolled up the stairs. Louis had littered them with rose petals, and the trail continued down the hall to their bedroom door. God, I married an utter romantic, Harry thought as he pushed open the door.

And, oh. Louis had rose petals leading to the bed and on top of the fluffy duvet as well. Candles aplenty were lit around the room, the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla smelling heavenly. Soft music was playing in the background. Amidst all the beauty and serenity of the room, Louis was sitting on the bed, waiting and watching as Harry entered.

Harry thought he looked so lovely sitting there amidst all the roses. He was already smiling, crinkles by his eyes in full force as he watched Harry walk across the room to him.

“Hey,” he breathed as Harry stood in between his legs and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“What’s this all about, then?” Harry asked with a wide smile on his face, dimples craters in his cheeks. 

“Just wanted to surprise you, that’s all. You deserve to be showered in love and affection, you know?”

“I definitely don’t deserve you, though,” Harry murmured as he leaned down to connect their lips in a dance they both had completely and entirely memorized. “You’re so good to me, and to our girls. What would I do without you?”

“Was that rhetorical, or do you want an answer, babe?” Louis laughed and pecked Harry’s soft lips again, and again, and again. There was no such thing as too many kisses when it came to Harry.

“Totally rhetorical. Don’t even wanna think about it for a second,” he replied, nuzzling his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. He slightly turned so that he was mouthing at his jaw and started placing wet kisses there, sucking on the warm skin that smelt and radiated of Louis.

“Easy there tiger,” Louis moaned. “C’mere, wanna cuddle first. Missed our cuddles this morning. And seeing my baby girl move around in her Daddy’s beautiful belly.”

Harry grinned and climbed onto the bed, situating himself on his side with both arms wrapped around his stomach. The little bean hadn’t been moving around as much today, but almost immediately upon hearing Louis’ voice she began squiggling and wiggling.

Harry felt Louis mould himself to Harry’s back, completely enveloping him in love and safety. As both of his hands migrated to Harry’s protruding bump, he pressed gentle kisses to Harry’s shoulder. Harry sighed and leaned his head back against Louis’ shoulder, feeling completely at ease.

“Little girl is definitely happy to have both of her daddies together again,” Louis laughed as he pressed his hands gently against where she was moving and kicking.

“Me, too. What do you think she’ll be like, Lou?”

“Gorgeous inside and out, I’m sure. I hope she’s just like you in every way. You’re the sweetest creature.”

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Harry murmured, sighing as Louis started to card his fingers through his curls. “I can’t believe we actually made her and Lennon. Two little beings so perfect they don’t even seem real. I want more.”

Louis burst out laughing at Harry’s eagerness to procreate, even as he was still pregnant. Harry pouted and Louis just had to kiss it away. Harry knew what those puckered, plush, pink lips did to him; they reduced him to a weak man.

“Let’s wait until we get to know this one, yeah?”

“Fine,” Harry sighed. “You know what we could get started on, though?”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “What’s that? Is this going in the direction I think it’s going, Styles?”

“Tomlinson,” Harry muttered as he wiggled out of Louis’ grasp and maneuvered himself to straddle Louis. “And I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you enjoyed, i would love it if you left kudos and comments! they truly inspire me to keep writing, and in return i hope my writing brings you some happiness :) all love x

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La más dulce devoción, aún más honda que océanos.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324727) by [Ibelieveinloveandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinloveandangels/pseuds/Ibelieveinloveandangels)




End file.
